List of Mach Turbos (Dantescifi)
The Mach Turbos were motorcycles for each Turboranger from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. They also come in toy form. Here is the list of the Mach Turbos (with color names in parenthesis): *Mach Turbo 01 (red) *Mach Turbo 02 (black) *Mach Turbo 03 (blue) *Mach Turbo 04 (yellow) *Mach Turbo 05 (pink) *Mach Turbo 06 (silver) *Mach Turbo 07 (green) *Mach Turbo 08A (purple) *Mach Turbo 08B (violet) *Mach Turbo 09 (orange) *Mach Turbo 10 (crimson) *Mach Turbo 11 (navy) *Mach Turbo 12 (white) *Mach Turbo 13 (gold) *Mach Turbo 14 (teal) *Mach Turbo 15 (brown) *Mach Turbo 16 (indigo) *Mach Turbo 17 (saffron) *Mach Turbo 18 (amethyst) *Mach Turbo 19 (vermilion) *Mach Turbo 20 (chartreuse) *Mach Turbo 21 (magenta) *Mach Turbo 22 (viridian) *Mach Turbo 23 (burgundy) *Mach Turbo 24 (powder blue) *Mach Turbo 25 (scarlet) *Mach Turbo 26 (cyan) *Mach Turbo 27 (azure) *Mach Turbo 28 (lavender) *Mach Turbo 29 (gray) *Mach Turbo 30 (beige) *Mach Turbo 31 (cerulean) *Mach Turbo 32 (slate) *Mach Turbo 33 (cobalt) *Mach Turbo 34 (gunmetal) *Mach Turbo 35 (copper) *Mach Turbo 36 (bronze) *Mach Turbo 37 (khaki) *Mach Turbo 38 (citrine) *Mach Turbo 39 (maroon) *Mach Turbo 40 (olive) *Mach Turbo 41 (peach) *Mach Turbo 42 (cream) *Mach Turbo 43 (sangria) *Mach Turbo 44 (plum) *Mach Turbo 45 (emerald) *Mach Turbo 46 (cerise) *Mach Turbo 47 (mauve) *Mach Turbo 48 (moccasin) *Mach Turbo 49 (aquamarine) *Mach Turbo 50 (pearl) *Mach Turbo 51 (turquoise) *Mach Turbo 52 (platinum) *Mach Turbo 53 (tan) *Mach Turbo 54 (bittersweet) *Mach Turbo 55 (periwinkle) *Mach Turbo 56 (sapphire) *Mach Turbo 57 (fuchsia) *Mach Turbo 58 (dark green) *Mach Turbo 59 (mahogany) *Mach Turbo 60 (sea green) *Mach Turbo 61 (claret) *Mach Turbo 62 (lime) *Mach Turbo 63 (amber) *Mach Turbo 64 (ecru) *Mach Turbo 65 (taupe) *Mach Turbo 66 (tawny) *Mach Turbo 67 (lilac) *Mach Turbo 68 (ochre) *Mach Turbo 69 (sepia) *Mach Turbo 70 (celadon) *Mach Turbo 71 (rust) *Mach Turbo 72 (orchid) *Mach Turbo 73 (ash) *Mach Turbo 74 (steel blue) *Mach Turbo 75 (sky blue) *Mach Turbo 76 (burnt orange) *Mach Turbo 77 (brick red) *Mach Turbo 78 (caramel) *Mach Turbo 79 (marigold) *Mach Turbo 80 (burnt sienna) *Mach Turbo 81 (verdigris) *Mach Turbo 82 (Indochine) *Mach Turbo 83 (carmine) *Mach Turbo 84 (linen) *Mach Turbo 85 (goldenrod) *Mach Turbo 86 (butterscotch) *Mach Turbo 87 (terracotta) *Mach Turbo 88 (heliotrope) *Mach Turbo 89 (dark gray) *Mach Turbo 90A (harlequin) *Mach Turbo 90B (apple green) *Mach Turbo 91 (amaranth) *Mach Turbo 92 (ultramarine) *Mach Turbo 93 (royal blue) *Mach Turbo 94 (garnet) *Mach Turbo 95 (rose) *Mach Turbo 96 (ebony) *Mach Turbo 97 (ivory) *Mach Turbo 98 (thistle) *Mach Turbo 99 (myrtle) *Mach Turbo 100 (onyx) *Mach Turbo 101 (chestnut) *Mach Turbo 102 (lemon) *Mach Turbo 103 (jade) *Mach Turbo 104 (auburn) *Mach Turbo 105 (chocolate) *Mach Turbo 106 (frost) *Mach Turbo 107 (sienna) *Mach Turbo 108 (umber) *Mach Turbo 109 (sunset orange) *Mach Turbo 110 (cadet blue) *Mach Turbo 111 (jungle green) *Mach Turbo 112 (almond) *Mach Turbo 113 (mustard) *Mach Turbo 114 (puce) *Mach Turbo 115 (dark brown) *Mach Turbo 116 (orange peel) *Mach Turbo 117 (hunter green) *Mach Turbo 118 (charcoal) *Mach Turbo 119 (salmon) *Mach Turbo 120 (avocado) *Mach Turbo 121 (wisteria) *Mach Turbo 122 (coquelicot) *Mach Turbo 123 (maize) *Mach Turbo 124 (reseda) *Mach Turbo 125 (persimmon) *Mach Turbo 126 (cornflower) *Mach Turbo 127 (apricot) *Mach Turbo 128 (brass) *Mach Turbo 129 (ruby) *Mach Turbo 130 (mint) *Mach Turbo 131 (forest green) *Mach Turbo 132 (coral) *Mach Turbo 133 (aubergine) *Mach Turbo 134 (dandelion) *Mach Turbo 135 (honey) *Mach Turbo 136 (lava) *Mach Turbo 137 (hazel) *Mach Turbo 138 (topaz) *Mach Turbo 139 (russet) *Mach Turbo 140 (pumpkin) *Mach Turbo 141 (mango) *Mach Turbo 142 (honeydew) *Mach Turbo 143 (cantaloupe) *Mach Turbo 144 (zomp) *Mach Turbo 145 (alabaster) *Mach Turbo 146 (pine green) *Mach Turbo 147 (strawberry) *Mach Turbo 148 (oatmeal) *Mach Turbo 149 (pistachio) *Mach Turbo 150 (snow) *Mach Turbo 151 (raspberry) *Mach Turbo 152 (tangerine) *Mach Turbo 153 (sand) *Mach Turbo 154 (yam) *Mach Turbo 155 (daffodil) *Mach Turbo 156 (mulberry) *Mach Turbo 157 (Thulian pink) *Mach Turbo 158 (Erin green) *Mach Turbo 159 (Arylide yellow) *Mach Turbo 160 (flame red) *Mach Turbo 161 (shadow) *Mach Turbo 162 (bisque) *Mach Turbo 163 (spring green) *Mach Turbo ∞ (rainbow) Category:Arsenal